Hunted
by Rowan Cousland
Summary: Sam and Dean receive a letter from their long dead mother, Mary Winchester, claiming she's in Silent Hill. What happens when the boys head into town, and meet an old family friend, James Sunderland? Not even their father's journal could've prepared them for the horrors they're about to face. Set during Season 1 of Supernatural and Silent Hill 2.


Hunted

Supernatural/Silent Hill Crossover

By Rowan Cousland

Chapter One

A Letter from the Past

Dean's hands were clenched tightly on the steering wheel of the Impala. His knuckles were stark white, and his eyes were glues to the road before them, only averting their gaze to skim over the road signs they passed.

Sam sighed, his own gaze drifting out the passenger window. He didn't like this, and Dean knew it. Dean knew that something was very, very wrong. But as usual, Dean didn't care.

"Dean, can we pull over and talk about this?" Sam asked, attempting once again to talk his brother out of this insane road trip.

"Sam, you know damn well that there's nothing to talk about." Dean snapped.

"But this is crazy! You know as well as I do that there is no way the letter came from her. It's _impossible_!"

Dean merely shook his head. He knew that something was off from the moment the. But the moment he and Sam had received that letter, just outside of Richmond, Virginia, Dean's sense of logic flew out the window. He dropped everything, stocked up the Impala with all of their supplies, and hit the road.

His eyes lifted from the road, glancing over to the envelope residing on his dashboard. The envelope was a soft shade of blue and had both his and Sam's name written in cursive on the front. He'd read that letter a million times over, almost to the point that he knew the entire thing by heart.

_In my restless dreams, I see that town. Silent Hill. Dean, you'll remember it. We took a trip there when you were three. You always had a knack for remembering those kinds of things. Sam, you weren't even born yet. That town was a wonderful place, for all of us. Your father promised to take us there again after Sam was born. One big family vacation… But he never did… And now, I'm all alone in that little town, waiting in that special place of ours. Remember, Dean? I'm sure you do. You'll know what to look for._

_Your loving mother,_

_Mary Winchester._

The handwriting was definitely hers, Dean was positive about that. The events mentioned in the letter were all in order as well. It was true that there was no way she could've written that letter. But something in the back of his mind told him to doubt all logic t this point.

"Even if it is true, and mom's still alive," Sam began, breaking Dean away from his thoughts, "Why the hell would she be in some backwater town like Silent Hill? What's so special about it?"

"_Mommy! Look at the merry-go-round! Can we go on it?"_

"_You and Daddy should go on ahead, Dean. Mommy needs to rest for a moment." _

"_Is Sammy kicking you again?" A young Dean asked, his hand trailing over his mother's small baby bump._

_Mary smiled. "A little bit. It's just his way of saying hello. Go on ahead, Dean. I'll be there in a moment."_

_Dean gave a small smile of his own. "Ok, Mommy." He turned on his heel, and reached for his father's hand. "Come on, Daddy! Let's go!"_

Dean smiled at the sudden memory. "It was special for all of us. It was one of the best road trips we ever took. It's a resort town, just outside of Brahms. We spent an entire week up there."

"Then what's this 'special place' she's talking about?" Sam asked.

Dean's smile suddenly faded. "I'm… I'm not sure, exactly. We went practically everywhere in the town. There are ton of places that could've been that 'special place'."

There was the lake where they'd all had a picnic together with a friend of their mother's from High School and her husband. (Oddly enough, Dean couldn't seem to recall_ their_ names.)

There was the amusement park, where Dean had ridden the carrousel with his father and had won a stuffed rabbit at a dart game. He'd given it to Sam after he was born to make up for the fact that he didn't get to experience Silent Hill.

There was also the hotel they'd stayed at where they'd stayed up for hours eating ice cream and watching different varieties of movies together. He remembered not being able to sleep that night due to the intense sugar rush. Luckily, that had been their last night in the town, and he'd slept through the car ride out of town the next day. Looking back on that event, he figured that was what his parents' plans were from the start.

"Bottom line is, Sam," Dean said, turning his attention back to the road. "We need to at least try. I can't put this to rest until I learn for myself if she's really dead."

"Dean, you said it yourself. You saw it happen. Dad saw it happen. There's no denying it. She's-."

"Don't!" Dean snapped. "I know what I said, and I know what Dad said. But think about it, Sam. What if it was Jessica's name in that letter? Wouldn't you at least try and debunk this? Wouldn't you drive across the country just to see if she'd lived somehow?"

Sam's gaze dropped down to the floor, and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Dean knew it was cheap for him to bring up Sam's late girlfriend, but he had to make a point.

"You're right." Sam said. "It wouldn't hurt to at least try… But what if it's a trap? What if it's a demon or something?"

"Then we'll do what we do best, Sammy. We'll kill it, and get on our merry way."

Sam simply nodded, and returned his gaze out the window.

Within minutes, the trees began to disappear, and the road signs became farther apart from each other.

Eventually, a thick fog began to settle around the Impala, obscuring Dean's view. But the one thing that stood out amongst the fog was a giant, rotted out sign residing on the side of the road.

Despite the fog, the brothers could easily make out the bright yellow printing on the rotting wood.

_Welcome to Silent Hill._

"This is it." Dean said, his grip seeming to relax on the steering wheel. "No turning back now, Sammy."

Sam nodded in response. "Let's just hope that it wasn't for nothing."

_**A/N: Well, that my first chapter, folks. And yes, I'm aware that some people have already or are writing fics similar to this, but I very much want to write my own version of it. I'd like to hear what you guys think so far. I know it's a short chapter, but it will get longer as I progress. Be sure to give feedback! Please and thank you! :D**_


End file.
